Shining Miracle
by Casey Jarrell
Summary: Mari just graduated from high school and she was looking for work. She found this resturaunt along a beach. She met these three girls and applied as a waitress and maybe get a start on a solo career in singing
1. Shining Miracle

Summary: This story is based on a poem I recently wrote. It was also my own English version of Kiseki Hikaru by Aqours. Now onto the story at hand. It is about Mari Ohara. She was looking for work in uptown Tokyo after graduating from high school. Nothing really stuck to her except when she was performing with her friends from Aqours. She was thinking about taking on a solo singing career to see where it will take her. Will she get a big hit or will she end up in the Gutter?

Chapter 1

New Life

It was raining one day in Shibuya and Mari was heading for her first job interview. She was going to apply to be a waitress at a restaurant down on the beach where she met the three students named Lucia, Lina, and Hanon. The restaurant was called the Pearl Piari and she thought it really appealed her interest in singing since the girls sang there from time to time.

"Man it has been some time since I've been on the beach" she thought. She felt a nice warm breeze running through her hair and she felt at ease in the serene scenery about the area. Once she took in the local scenery, Lucia led Mari inside for her interview. Mari being asked all the usual questions like if she had any experience as a waitress and if she had any other skills like cooking, cleaning, and such. Mari that she can cook and clean. She also mentioned that she could sing really well. The manager asked her if she would like to have an audition this evening to test her ability. She said that she would love to have an audition. "Well alright then we'll see you this evening at 7:00 sharp" the manager said. Mari got up from her chair and shook his hand then she strolled out the door with a giddy look upon her face.

When Mari walked out of the manager's office, Hanon asked her how her interview went. She told Hanon all about everything. She also mentioned that she had an audition at 7. When Hanon heard about that audition, she got all excited hugged her all the way to next week. "By the way, do you have a song lined out for your audition?" asked Hanon. "I have one that me and my girls wrote back home" Mari answered.

Hanon asked what the name of the song was and Mari said it's called "Shining Miracle". "Isn't that the song by Aqours?" asked Hanon. "Yes it is and I was apart of that group until we all graduated" said Mari. "Wow, that's so cool!" Hanon said excitedly.

"Well I have to get back and get dinner started before I starve myself to death" said Mari. "Ok, oh by the way, you aren't living at the hotel down the curb are you?" asked Hanon as she was heading out the door. Mari said that she was living in that hotel. Hanon said that if she wanted, Mari could rehearse in the lobby because she and her friends actually lived in the same hotel. "Sure, maybe you three could be my background singers if y'all want" said Mari. "Cool, let me ask Lucia and Lina and see what they think" answered Hanon.


	2. Shining Miracle (08-05 22:27:04)

Chapter 2

Rehearsal 

As time drew closer towards Mari's audition, Lina and Hanon helped Mari Rehearse her song down in the lobby. With all that experience from singing in an idol group like Aqours, Mari was doing fantastically well. Lina helped with her vocals while Hanon helped with the energy. Lina was surprised at how good Mari's singing was and maybe felt a little more confident that Mari could pull this off. The only downside with Mari was that she never worked with someone with such a low voice like Lina's before, so this was a new experience for her. The good thing about it was that Lina added more power to the mix with her help.

"Now that you've gotten more practice, I think it would great if we heard you sing by yourself before your audition. That sound good?" Asked Lina. "I think so, but I won't try to push it before such an event" said Mari.

"Will the light shine my way, and fulfill my dreams? Will they fill up the sky? I will bask in the light of the sun and I'll spread my wings. My heart will shine just like the stars. I walk in the light of the sun."

"Wow!" The two girls screamed. "That was so amazing" Hanon said excitedly. Now that Mari felt more prepared, the girls had a light snack at around 3 pm. After that, the three girls made their way down to the restaurant. By the time the girls got to the restaurant, the manager was already expecting them. "Do think you're more prepared now that you had a little practice time Mari?" Asked the manager. Mari answered back that she felt more comfortable with the song thanks to Lina and Hanon. "Heeey, Mari before you get on stage, I made you this outfit especially for you." Said Lucia. Once Mari, Lina, Hanon, and Lucia got changed into their dresses, they headed out towards the stage. Mari performed the song just as she did in practice. She was smiling and having fun. She had a blast on stage. After the performance was over, the manager was speechless from how much he loved the song and how impressive Mari was along with her friends on stage. Not even noticing, the manager was ran down by an extremely excited audience from outside the restaurant and the girls were surrounded by hundreds of adoring fans. After the audience settled down, the manager led Mari into his office. " Congratulations Mari you're hired!" Said the manager in a positive manner. "Thank you sir" said Mari. Mari left the office in the happiest mood that she's ever been in since her graduation. The manager peeks his head out his door to remind his new employee that work starts at 8 am sharp.

That evening on the beach as the sun started to set over the horizon, the girls were celebrating over Mari passing her audition. There was a blanket laying on the sand where there was food and drinks to indulge on and Lucia was enjoying herself by taking pictures of herself and the others to commemorate this occasion. Lina and Mari were running into the water just as if they were kids themselves. Unlike the other two, Hanon was already farther out due to her fast swimming skills. While Mari was swimming, Lucia was getting Mari's gift from her, Lina, and Hanon layed onto the blanket. Once the three other girls got back the blanket on the beach, Lucia, Lina, and Hanon stood beside each other to present Mari with her very own uniform for work. "Oh, thank you girls! I love it." Said Mari in a giddy tone.

With the stars shining high in the sky, it was time for the girls to head back to the hotel. With that, the day was done and the snug tight in their beds asleep and awaiting the day of Mari's first day of work.


End file.
